Das Erbe der Potters
by DracoScorpiusMalfoy
Summary: Harry Potter geht in die nächste Runde. Doch diesmal stehen sich nicht Harry, Ron und Hermine dem Ultimativen Böse gegenüber, sondern Albus Severus und Scorpius. Und diese stehen sich gefühlen wie: Liebe, Trauer und Enttäuschung gegenüber. Doch auch Harry


_Der Zug fuhr in eine Kurve._  
Mit diesen Worten begann Albus Severus Potter's Abenteuer.

Aufregung machte sich in dem Körper des 11 jährigen breit. Aufregung endlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen, endlich zaubern zu lernen, endlich zu wissen, in welches Haus er kam.  
Albus Severus war sehr aufgeregt, als er sich ein Platz im Hogwartsexpress suchte. Doch alles schien voll. Alles? Falsch. In einem Abteil, fast am Ende des Zuges war ein Abteil kaum besetzt. Nur ein blonder Junge saß drin. Albus hatte ihn am Bahnhof gesehen. Ron hatte etwas über ihn gesagt, aber Al hatte es nicht interessiert.  
Nun klopfte er.  
„Ist hier noch frei? Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte Al höflich.  
Der blonde nickte und Al setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
„Du bist ein Potter, richtig?", fragte der Fremde.  
Al nickte.  
„Ja, ich bin Albus Severus Potter. Kannst mich aber Al nennen.", stellte sich der Schwarzhaarige vor.  
Der blonde lächelte leicht.  
„Ich hab von euch gehört. Ich bin Scorpius Malfoy. Mein Dad ist mit deinem zur Schule gegangen!", sagte Scorpius.  
„Echt? Dad erzählt nicht viel aus seiner Schulzeit. Er erzählt fast garnichts. Nur das Hogwarts toll ist!", erzählte Al.  
„Ja, dass sagt mein Dad auch. Es soll beeindruckend groß sein! Wir werden's ja sehen, nicht? Ich hab dich auf dem Bahnhof gesehen! Der größere, war das dein Bruder?", fragte Scorpius.  
Al seufzte und nickte.  
„James. Ja, dass war mein ideotischer Bruder. Er hat mir angst gemacht, ich würde nach Slytherin kommen!", erklärte Al.  
Scorpius nickte.  
„Ich wird auf jedenfall nach Slytherin kommen! Mein Dad und mein Opa waren schon ihn Slytherin!", sagte der Blonde.  
„Cool. Mein Dad war in Gryffindor. Mein Opa auch! Und mein Patenonkel!", lachte Al.  
„Der mit den pinken Haaren?", fragte Scorpius nach.  
„Jaaa, das war Teddy! Er ist schon fertig mit Hogwarts! Er ist 19 und mein Patenonkel! Er ist der beste Onkel der Welt! Er hat mir meinen ersten Besen gekauft! Da war ich gerade mal 1 Jahr alt! Und er war 8! Er musste lange darauf sparen!", erzählte Albus.  
„Das ist ja echt cool! Sag mal, hast du eigentlich schon Freunde in Hogwarts?", fragte Scorpius.  
„Nein. Ich kenn ja nur James, Rose, Hugo und jetzt dich!", sagte Albus.  
„Dann lass uns doch Freunde sein! Wenn du nach Slytherin kommst, werden wir ja sowiso Freunde!", freute sich Scorpius.  
Albus nickte.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig. Als die Dame mit den Süßigkeiten kamen, holten sich Scorpius und Albus von allem etwas und teilten es miteinander. Sie unterhielten sich und tauschten auch Informationen über Hogwarts und die Schulzeit ihrer Eltern aus, wobei Scorpius mehr dazu sagen konnte als Albus. Dann kamen sie in Hogsmead an.

Am Bahnhof in Hogsmead heerschte Chaos. Schüler rannten aus den Waggons zu den Kutschen, Eulen flogen hoch nach hogwarts, Katzen und andere Haustiere rannten am Boden, herrenlos umher und am Ende des Zuges stand der Halbriese Hagrid, die Erstklässler zusammen rufent. Scorpius packte Albus' Hand und zog ihn durch die Menschenmenge. Al lachte, als er Hagrid erkannte.  
„HAGRID!", rief er und der Halbriese sah zu ihm runter.  
„Al! Dieses Jahr bist du dran, was? Och. Ich errinner mich noch ganz genau, wie dein Vater...", er brach ab. Trännen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.  
„Er ist jetzt erwachsen!", sagte Hagrid. „Ich vermisse es, ihn aus dem Zug steigen zu sehen!"  
Albus verdrehte die Augen und flüsterte Scorpius ins Ohr: „Ist, weil ich meinem Dad ziemlich ähnlich sehe. Er sah genauso aus mit 11, nur mit Blitznarbe!" Dabei deutete Al auf die Stirn.  
Scorpius nickte.

Harry Potter, natürlich hatte Scorpius die Geschichten um den Jungen-der-Lebt gehört und gelesen. Aber Albus, Harry Potters Sohn, war keine Berühmtheit. Niemand erkannte ihn anhand einer Narbe. Albus war als ganz normaler Junge aufgewachsen.

Nun ging es los, für die zwei 11 jährigen. In Boote verfrachtet fuhren sie über einen See, mit einem sehr guten Ausblick auf das riesiege Schloss, mit seinen vielen Türmen und Fenstern. In einigen brannte Licht. Die beiden Jungs kamen nicht mehr aus dem Staunen herraus. Hogwarts war wirklich unbeschreiblich schön und groß.  
Vor den Toren angekommen wurden diese wie von Zauberhand geöffnet. Die Erstklässler wurden über eine Treppe vor eine andere Tür gebracht. Vor dieser Tür stand ein junger Lehrer und wartete auf sie.  
„Liebe Erstklässler! Mein Name ist Professor Longbottom und ich bin Ihr Lehrer für Kräuterkunde. Wir werden gleich durch diese Tür hier hinter mir in die große Halle gehen. Dort werden Sie der Reihe nach aufgerufen und müssen dann den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen. Er wird Sie dann, in ein Haus einteilen. Die vier Häuser sind Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ich bitte Sie nun, mir zu folgen!", endete Professor Longbottom und ging durch die, nun offene Tür.  
Albus starrte mit offenem Mund an die Decke.  
„Das ist das Wetter von draußen, oder?", fragte er Scorpius, der neben ihm stand. Dieser nickte nur. Es war noch viel besser, als ihrer Väter es beschrieben hatten.  
Albus blieb stehen und starrte den alten, verschlissenen hut an, den schon sein Vater und sein großvater auf hatten. Den sprechenden Hut. Dieser sang ein Willkommenslied, von dem weder Albus noch Scorpius etwas mitbekamen, weil sie sich ihre Umgebung ansahen.  
Erst als Professor Longbottom den Namen „Malfoy, Scorpius" vorlas, erwachten beide aus ihrer Trance.  
Scorpius sah Albus noch einmal an, nickte dann und ging auf den sprechenden Hut los. Er setzte sich und der Hut wurde ihm auf den Kopf gesetzt.  
Es dauerte auch nur wenige Sekunden, bis der Hut verkündete: „SLYTHERIN!"  
Der Slytherintisch jubelte. Und auch Albus klatschte, doch war er noch nicht eingeteilt.  
Er schaute immer wieder rüber zu Scorpius und als ein Mädchen Namens „Pockey, Alice" nach Hufflepuff kam, waren Albus' Nerven am Ende. Er malte sich aus wie Scorpius enttäuscht darüber war wenn er nach Gryffindor kam, malte sich aus war passieren würde wenn er nach Hufflepuff kam oder gar nach Ravenclaw. Dann wurde sein Name verlesen.  
„Potter, Albus Severus"  
Er blickte zu seinem Bruder James, zu Rose, die noch hinter ihm stand, zu Hugo der am Gryffindortisch saß und zu Scorpius, der seine gedrückten Daumen hoch hielt. Albus musste lächeln. Er ging nach vorne, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und wartete.  
Sofort wurde ihm der Hut auf den Schopf gesetzt und Augenblicke später hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
_  
„Ah, ein Potter. Hmm... Schwierig. Eine Entscheidung, die ich nicht alleine fällen kann. Schwerer Fall. Wie der Vater. Wohin soll ich dich schicken? Nach Slytherin? Oder doch zu deinem Bruder nach Gryffindor? Hmm. Schwierig. Deinen Vater schickte ich nach Gryffindor, aber du... dich schicke ich nach..."_

„SLYTHERIN"

Albus stand auf und es war... STILL.  
Die große Halle war still. Niemand sagte etwas.  
Dann stand Scorpius auf und Applaudierte. Seine Klassenkameraden tatan es ihm nun gleich und jubelten ihm zu.  
James sah mit schockgeweiteten Augen zu seinem kleinen Bruder. Für ihn war es nur ein Scherz gewesen, dass sein Bruder nach Slytherin kommt, aber nun war er es.  
Albus setzte sich nun zu Scorpius und umarmte ihn.  
„Danke Scorpius! Du bist echt ein cooler Freund!", strahlte Albus.

Es folgte noch Rose Weasley, und auch sie kam, wie alle es vermuteten nach Gryffindor.  
Albus und sein neuer Freund Scorpius aßen an diesen Abend nicht mehr viel, die Süßigkeiten aus dem Zug lagen noch tief in ihren Mägen.

Am Abend, als sie ihre Zimmer bezogen hatten schrieb Albus noch einen Brief an seine Eltern, den er sofort abschickte.

_Liebe Mum, Lieber Dad und Liebe Lily!  
Ich bin entsetzt! Wie könnt ihr nur sagen Hogwart ist schön?  
Hogwart ist fantastisch! Schöner als jeder Märchenschloß! Ich finde es riesig und super toll hier!  
Die Auswahl hab ich gut überlegt. Ich bin jetzt ein Slytherin! Ich hab einen ganz tollen Freund kennengelernt! Er heißt Scorpius! Du warst mit seinem Vater, Draco Malfoy in der Schule gewesen! Erzählst du mir von deiner Schulzeit, Dad? Bitte! Ich freu mcih schon auf morgen!  
Wir haben morgen unsere erste Stunde! Ich bin so froh!  
So, ich geh jetzt ins Bett, Scorpius meckert, weil er müde ist!  
Alles Liebe dein Al!_

Erstes Kapitel Ende.


End file.
